


leave the kids alone

by 100hearteyes



Series: closest thing to crazy [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clexaweek2018, Constantly Mistaken For A Couple, Day 2, F/F, Student Octavia, Teacher Clarke, student raven, teacher lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100hearteyes/pseuds/100hearteyes
Summary: They've been dancing around their feelings. The students got used to seeing the two teachers walk down the hall together, always deep in conversation, with soft smiles and casual touches. Their couches got used to two pairs of butt cheeks instead of one leaving marks on the cushions several nights a week. Their bank accounts got used to sharing the brunt of constant meals for two. To anyone looking, they quickly became the perfect couple — and that, apparently, is exactly what their students started thinking.--Day 2 of Clexa Week 2018 — constantly mistaken for a couple.





	leave the kids alone

**Author's Note:**

> Not the quality I was hoping for, but that's what happens when you're writing against time. I hope you still find it enjoyable :)
> 
> This is for Day 2 of Clexa Week 2018, constantly mistaken for a couple!
> 
> I didn't do any editing (didn't have time) so all errors are my own and I'm sorry if you find any glaring ones — and please tell me!

They've been dancing around their feelings. Their friends know it, their colleagues know it, the principal knows it, their neighbors know it. Clarke and Lexa pretend not to know it.

One could say that it all started the moment the school — and Clarke herself — was introduced to Miss Woods, the new English Lit teacher. Everyone (read: Clarke) stared in awe at the elegant woman with a brown mane and sharp cheekbones, piercing green eyes and pouty lips, who exuded authority — and, let's be honest, sex appeal. However, Clarke is pretty sure that it really started the first time she talked to Lexa and that goddess-like aura faded away to make path for a softness that all but endeared Clarke to the woman who listened attentively, thought everything thoroughly over, spoke carefully to a fault, and always made sure to try and understand, even if she sometimes didn't.

They became friends. How could they not? The students got used to seeing the two teachers walk down the hall together, always deep in conversation, with soft smiles and casual touches. Their couches got used to two pairs of butt cheeks instead of one leaving marks on the cushions several nights a week. Their bank accounts got used to sharing the brunt of constant meals for two. To anyone looking, they quickly became the perfect couple — and that, apparently, is exactly what their students started thinking.

 

* * *

 

"I'm just saying, Lexa, we should go out tonight. Have some drinks, dance, find some cute girls..." Clarke trails off with a wink.

Lexa rolls her eyes, but there is a smile on their lips. "You are the only cute girl I need."

Clarke's grin widens and she kisses Lexa's cheek as her arm loops around the brunette's. They keep walking, leaving every student in the hall behind them swooning. One of them leans her head back on her locker and smiles dopily.

"Cutest. Couple. Ever."

"I usually don't agree with that kinda lame shit, but I'll give it to you, that was some beautiful lovin' right there."

"Right?" The first girl asks, pushing off her locker. "How can we not ship them?"

The second girl nods solemnly. "It's the kinda ship that ships itself."

"Fuck yeah."

"Anyway, O. You ready? Your brother will give us endless shit if we're late for his precious class."

Octavia makes a gagging sound, tongue thrust out. "Bellamy is so boring, Rae. Can we skip?"

Raven laughs and pats her friend's shoulder. "You're the one who'll go home to his somber frown and brotherly chastising," she says with exaggeration. "It's up to you."

Octavia groans and starts to lead the way towards the classroom. "Whoever told my brother that he'd be a good teacher?"

"Pretty sure you encouraged him at the time," Raven jests as she follows her friend.

"I apologize to every single person who's ever been his student. I was not a wise ten year old."

 

* * *

 

After History class, which Octavia colorfully describes as "more boring than watching paint dry", she and Raven head to the Art studio. Neither of them is an artist, but they wanted a class where they could relax. And now, with the whole Griffin-Woods debacle (as Raven so aptly named it), it's by far their favorite period.

Unsurprisingly, Miss Griffin and Miss Woods are standing by the door, tangled in conversation, cute smiles, and light touches. Octavia briefly wonders if Miss Woods is late to every class since she insists on walking Miss Griffin to hers every time, but she guesses teachers have their own, magical ways to always be on time and glare at tardy students.

Octavia enters the room with a nod at both of them and catches a bit of their conversation.

"So I'll see you tonight, right?"

"Yes, I'll be on time for dinner," Miss Woods promises.

Sadly, she doesn't hear anything else, but by the time she's sitting, the two teachers are still in their own little bubble. Raven sits beside her and the two of them watch with endeared smiles how the couple can't seem to bring themselves to stop talking and part ways.

Finally, Miss Woods smirks — and what an attractive smirk that is — and says something that causes Miss Griffin to chuckle, before walking backwards and leaving Octavia and Raven's line of sight. They don't miss the huge smile on Miss Griffin's face, and suddenly a huge, collective sigh fills the room, every student wearing a dopey smile and dream-filled eyes.

That stops Miss Griffin in her tracks and she turns to her class, an eyebrow raised. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's ok, Miss Griffin," another student, Harper, Octavia thinks, answers dreamily. "We're just soaking up the love, y'know?"

Miss Griffin's other eyebrow joins the first one and now they're both up in confusion. "What are you talking about, Harper?"

"You and Miss Woods," Octavia chimes in. "You're such a cute couple."

"Pretty much everyone's role models," Raven adds.

"Everyone knows that Kira broke up with Jimmy because he didn't treat her like Miss Woods treats you," Jasper butts in. The other students agree, but Miss Griffin's jaw is a hair short of touching the floor. "Jamie got a leather jacket that looks just like Miss Woods' because she wanted to impress Mary. And it worked."

"You're just- the perfect couple," Octavia sighs.

Miss Griffin finally finds her words, after opening and closing her mouth like a fish. "Guys, I... Miss Woods and I-- we're not a couple."

Octavia registers the steps echoing up the hallway outside, but Raven speaks before she can say anything. "Aw c'mon Miss Griffin, you don't need to hide it. The whole school knows about you two."

Miss Griffin's eyes widen in horror. "We’re just- I'm not- we're not- it's not—" The blonde teacher seems to be the only one who doesn't notice Miss Woods come up at the door as her voice adopts a resolute quality. "I'm not even sure I should be talking to you about this. Anyway, Miss Woods and I aren't a couple and I can't speak for her, but I can assure you that I have no interest whatsoever in that ever happening. Now, please, let's talk about things that actually exist, like the possibility of a written assignment about Picasso. Unlike the possibility of there ever being anything remotely romantic between Miss Woods and myself."

And with that, three things happen. The students groan. Miss Griffin moves to her desk. Miss Woods leaves without a sound.

 

* * *

 

No sooner did the last student file out of the classroom than Clarke buried her head in her hands and let out a heavy breath. That was the longest class she ever taught. And what the hell was wrong with those kids? Does the whole school really think Lexa and her are dating? That’s ridiculous.

Now that she thinks about it, her mom has been nagging her about meeting Lexa more than she would with a friend. And Murphy’s been smirking more than usual around her. And Anya did threaten her with bodily harm if she ever hurt Lexa.

Oh god.

She collects her things and leaves the room in a hurry, headed for the teachers’ room. It is funny, she decides on the way, that people mistake them for a couple, when they so obviously are not. She has to tell Lexa. She’s sure the brunette will find it hilarious — she can’t wait for one of the corners of Lexa’s mouth to curl up in amusement, for those beautiful green eyes to shine with mirth, for a pink haze to dust Lexa’s pretty cheeks. Clarke’s heart swells at the thought and her worries fly out the window, replaced by a big smile.

Clarke and Lexa in love. People are crazy.

She pushes the door to the common room open, a wide grin still stretching her lips, when she meets Bellamy’s worried eyes and his relieved sigh at seeing her come in.

Her brow furrows. “What happened, Bellamy?”

“You should check on your girlfriend,” he says, a concerned note in his gruff voice. “Something’s wrong with her.”

“She’s not my—“ she sighs and decides to ignore it for now. “Where is she?”

He points at the desk farthest from the door. “Over there. She’s even broodier than normal. No one’s been able to get anything out of her.”

She nods and walks up to Lexa, the giddy excitement from earlier now replaced by heavy concern for her best friend. She feels her heart squeeze when her eyes fall on Lexa, hunched over some papers and looking all but miserable.

“Hey stranger,” she husks as she sits down on the chair next to Lexa. The woman doesn’t acknowledge her presence. “Hey,” Clarke tries again, carefully and lightly laying her hand on Lexa’s forearm. “What’s up with you?”

This time, she gets a reaction. Lexa rolls her eyes and pulls her arm from Clarke’s grasp. Clarke can’t help the pang of hurt in her chest.

“Lexa. Talk to me.”

Nothing but silence.

Clarke’s frown deepens. “Lexa, what—“ she shakes her head; searching for something she might’ve done to trigger this. “Are you angry at me?”

This time, Lexa actually meets her gaze. Clarke notices how guarded her eyes are. “Not angry. Disappointed.”

“Oh come on Lexa, everyone knows that’s even worse.” She looks around the room and notices that everyone has left. “What did I do to disappoint you?”

Lexa rolls her eyes and takes a deep, aggravated breath. “I’m not disappointed in you, Clarke. I’m disappointed in me.”

“Why?”

“For letting my hopes up.” With that, Lexa stands up, and starts gathering the papers and putting them back in her bag. It takes her a while, probably longer than she expected, what with all the fumbling and stubborn pages that won’t go in, and the adorable huffing from pouty, pouting lips. Eventually she manages to get it all inside and close the bag, huffing one last time, but doesn’t move. Lexa’s gaze is glued to the floor as her fists flex on the strap of her bag, and it’s several seconds later when she finally looks up and green eyes meet Clarke’s blue with determination burning in them. “I’m in love with you.”

Clarke’s jaw all but drops to the floor. “What—“ Lexa raises a hand, effectively silencing her. She clamps her mouth shut and nods at her friend to continue.

“I’m in love with you, Clarke. And I’m disappointed in myself for thinking that I might have a chance.” Lexa takes in a deep breath and her eyes shine with a brand of pain so soft and understated Clarke is sure the brunette is toning it down on purpose, so she won’t feel guilty. “Now, I know that you are either straight or just not interested, and I don’t fault you for that. You’re under no obligation to requite my feelings, contrary to what romantic movies have been feeding us for years. But it does hurt, as much as I would like to tell you it doesn’t, and— I need time, Clarke. _Please_.”

The grip on Clarke’s heart tightens when Lexa’s voice breaks at the end and she goes to take her hand for comfort, but thinks better of it. She nods. “Okay. I understand.” Lexa nods gratefully and starts to leave, but a thought pops in Clarke’s mind. “Wait, how—“ Lexa turns to her. “How did you know I wasn’t,“ she trails off helplessly.

“I went back to your classroom to tell you something.”

Shame coils in Clarke’s stomach and forces her eyes to cast down. “I’m sorry.”

When she looks up, Lexa has already left.

 

* * *

 

Octavia is sad. Her favorite couple turned out not to be a couple at all and now awkwardness has settled over the two teachers. It’s cringe worthy, really. Miss Woods is obviously in love; Octavia saw it in her eyes when Miss Griffin thoroughly rejected the idea of romance. The blonde teacher, however, is a much harder read.

She’s taking her usual shortcut to the gym, a path no one ever takes, when she hears sobbing. Frowning, thinking she knows the voice from somewhere, Octavia follows the sound and her eyes widen at what she finds.

Miss Griffin, sitting on a bench, holding a tissue to her nose and crying as discreetly as possible. Octavia considers going back like she was never there, but something pulls her to approach the teacher. She does just that and, when Miss Griffin doesn’t notice her presence, she sits down next to her on the bench.

Miss Griffin startles when she sees Octavia and moves to stand up, but the girl’s hand on her arm stops her. “Please, Miss Griffin. Don’t go.”

The teacher clears her throat and tries to wipe her tears. “What- what are you doing here, Octavia?”

“I saw you cry, and I was worried. Is it,” she starts, unsure if she should ask the question. “Is it because of Miss Woods?”

Miss Griffin’s laugh is wet and mirthless. “I’m not talking to you about it.”

Octavia leans back and folds her arms over her chest. “Why not? I don’t know you privately, no one would believe it ever happened, and maybe I can give you a fresh point of view.”

“You’re my colleague’s sister.”

“You never see him outside of school.”

Octavia watches as Miss Griffin thinks it over, before turning to the younger girl, her stand defiant. “Fine. Apparently, Miss Woods is in love with me.”

Octavia can’t help but roll her eyes. “Duh.”

The teacher’s eyes widen. “You knew?”

“Everyone knows,” Octavia answers, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Then what happened?”

“She told me that and asked for space. And it’s been two weeks now and she’s been avoiding me like the plague.”

“She did ask for space,” Octavia notes.

“Space doesn’t mean total avoidance. She’s my best friend, Octavia. I miss her.”

“I understand her need for space,” Octavia says honestly. “The way you talked about it… You made it sound like the mere idea of a relationship with her repulses you.”

Miss Griffin has the decency to look ashamed. “I was under pressure.”

Octavia snorts. “If that’s your reaction in fight or flight moments, I can see why Miss Woods is afraid to even come close to you.” At her teacher’s scathing glare, she raises her hands in surrender. “Sorry. It’s just… everyone was so convinced that the feelings were mutual.”

Miss Griffin sobs again and Octavia has no idea what to do. After a while, the blonde speaks up, her voice broken with emotion. “Apparently, she was too.”

“Were you?”

“I- I never- I never actually thought about it till now. Suddenly she’s not there and I feel– there’s this _void_ in my chest and I think– I’m just lost. It feels like I’ve lost a limb and I can’t find my balance anymore.”

“Is that because you’re missing your friend or because you’re missing the woman you love?” Octavia probes carefully.

Miss Griffin’s voice is small when she answers, “I think it’s the second one, Octavia.”

"Then tell her."

 

* * *

 

Lexa knows she shouldn’t be avoiding Clarke when the blonde did nothing to intentionally hurt her. Yes, her words were hurtful, but she hadn’t known Lexa was there. And unrequited feelings are just as hard on the one who has them as the one who doesn’t.

Which is why she makes the conscious decision to reach out to Clarke, knowing that the other woman won’t dare do it since she was the one who asked for space. And that’s how she finds Clarke sitting in their special bench, talking to… Octavia?

And are those tear tracks on Clarke’s face she sees as she approaches? In seconds, she’s standing in front of Clarke, looking down at her with ill-concealed fondness and evident concern. She kneels and lays her hands on the blonde’s knees, ignoring the student beside them. “Clarke?”

Clarke looks up and her eyes shine with relief. “Lexa.”

It breaks Lexa’s heart to hear how ragged Clarke’s voice is. Next to them, Octavia smirks and stands up. “I’ll leave you two to it.”

Clarke breaks eye contact with Lexa then, to turn to the younger girl and smile kindly at her. “Thank you, Octavia.”

The teenager shrugs. “It never happened.”

Octavia leaves and Lexa raises an eyebrow at Clarke. “What never happened?”

Clarke chuckles, shaking her head. “Nothing important.” A hand lays on one of Lexa’s that are on the blonde’s knees. “Can we talk?” Lexa balks and hesitates and her wish to run must be evident, for Clarke smiles encouragingly at her. “Trust me.”

Lexa swallows around the lump in her throat and nods. “Okay.” She stands up and moves to sit beside Clarke, where Octavia was just then. “I’m listening.”

Clarke finds her eyes and holds her gaze for long seconds, before making a decision Lexa is not privy to and nodding to herself. “I’m sorry.”

Lexa is quick to counter. “Clarke, I told you, you shouldn’t feel sorry for not return-“

“I’m sorry for not being honest with you,” Clarke cuts her off. “And myself. It took me too long to figure out how I feel about you and that hurt you.”

Lexa barely has the thoughts, let alone the words, to react to that. “It takes as long as it takes.”

“Do you know what I’m talking about?”

“I don’t want to assume.”

“You can.”

“I’m scared.”

“Don’t be.”

"You're straight.”

Clarke grimaces. “Not really. Sorry about that, too.”

“What you said-“

“I felt cornered. And I’m sorry.” Lexa falls silent and shrugs, having nothing else to say, no obstacle to raise. Clarke takes her hand and kisses her cheek and she fights not to melt right there. “I love you too. Can we start over?”

 

* * *

 

Octavia is feeling pretty good about herself. True, no one will ever know about it, but she singlehandedly brought her teachers together. She's basically the fucking Cupid.

Currently, like everyone else in the room, she's watching as Miss Griffin and Miss Woods talk in hushed, sweet voices at the door of the English Lit classroom and yes, they're even cuter than before.

"Our class is the best. We did this, O. I told you," Raven says beside her. "It's the ship that ships itself."

"Fuck yeah," she agrees. "What would their ship name be?"

"I'm glad you mentioned that," Raven starts with a devious smirk. "I looked up their names. Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods." She stretches her arms in front of herself, as though imagining a big lettering. " _Clexa_."

Octavia shrugs noncommittally. "I prefer Groods."

"That sounds like Croods. And believe me, there's nothing prehistoric about _that_ jaw."

"Or _those_ boobs," Octavia agrees.

At the door, Miss Griffin sneaks a kiss to Miss Woods' lips. It's not as sneaky as she thinks, because the classroom swoons collectively. The blonde teacher becomes flustered, while the brunette smirks and watches her walk away.

Miss Woods heads to her desk and the whole room heaves a dreamy sigh. A perfectly sculpted eyebrow rises at the sound.

"Unlike my colleague, I will not give you details on my private life. Now, open your books on page 89."

Everyone groans and opens their books and, when Octavia's stare returns to the front of the room, she finds Miss Woods already looking at her. She furrows her brow in question and her teacher's answer is a grateful nod.

Octavia grins widely. Yep, she totally did this.

 


End file.
